


Bathroom Accessories

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dildos, First Time, John is a bloody saint!, M/M, Sex Toys, fleshlight
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了勾引John，Sherlock在浴室里放了个飞机杯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Accessories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evenlodes_Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenlodes_Friend/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bathroom Accessories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081238) by [Evenlodes_Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenlodes_Friend/pseuds/Evenlodes_Friend). 



John已经在Barts急诊科连续值了一个礼拜的夜班。通常他不会这么勉强自己，但医院紧缺外伤手术医生，又被一个朋友的朋友拜托帮忙，于是，呃，只能说他心太软。

那天早上大概7：30，他回到家。Sherlock正坐在餐桌前研究着什么东西，刚沐浴完毕衣着整齐，全身焕发着异样的光芒。

“有开水嘛？”

Sherlock甚至没吭声。

John不生气。他太习惯了。他装满电水壶按下开关，淡定地去洗漱。

浴室仍因Sherlock之前的沐浴而雾气腾腾一片朦胧。John急于上床休息，在被Sherlock的高分贝实验吵到之前能睡多久是多久；他决定就刷个牙算了。抓起牙刷，挤上牙膏，准备塞进嘴里之前，他不经意地往下瞥了那么一眼。

就瞥到那玩意儿。

一个黑色塑料物体，杯状，有盖。有吸盘之类的东西固着在淋浴间的瓷砖上，就在花洒下方。

John想了想，认为那是Sherlock用来做实验的道具，然后开始刷牙。

——————

等他回到厨房，水已经烧开了。

“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯。”Sherlock开口，大概是要回答John刚才的问话。在他全神贯注思考的时候总是让人很难明白他的意思，毕竟他注意力全在手头的事情上。“很忙？”

“只能说有够精彩。”John打着呵欠。他泡了一杯茶坐在室友对面。无可避免地，他口中带着牙膏的余味，让茶香也逊色。“那个是什么？”

“新的载玻片。”Sherlock头也不抬。他正在整理视网膜组织的载玻片，那是从一个果酱罐头里存放的好些眼球上切除下来的，而所谓的果酱罐头，正靠在他们的面包架旁边。

“很好。都是我想在餐桌上看见的东西。”

“我以为你夜班时都看过更糟糕的了。”

“又被你说中了。那么，浴室里是什么新实验？是需要我明令禁止以防对环境造成毒害的东西，还是用来装你的新沐浴露的？”

“你到底在讲哪样？”Sherlock皱着眉抬头。

“淋浴间墙壁上黑呼呼的玩意儿。”

Sherlock耸肩，然后低头。

“哦哦，那个。只是我把飞机杯挂在墙上了。”

震惊的沉默。

“呃……”

Sherlock的视线透过他的卷毛刘海，越过载玻片落在John身上。

“噢，别闹了，John。别一脸震惊！这世界上又不是只有你一个人需要在洗澡时释放一下冲动。”

John意识到自己象个白痴一样下巴掉在地上。

“好吧。”他说着站起来，“没事。”

他转身上楼。

“John？你忘记喝茶了！”Sherlock那无辜的低沉语音飘荡在他身后。

——————

窗帘隔绝了晨光，John仰躺在床上双目紧闭。可惜没用。他眼前出现的是在他们的浴室里，Sherlock修长瘦削的身影，被水珠冲刷着，奋力挺腰在一个可以壁挂的自慰器里抽插的画面。

“混蛋。”John咬牙咒骂。

最近他已经干得很不错了。他确信自己已经克服了这一点。再没有幻想。再没有被他的朋友一抹美妙笑容而唤起不合时宜的性致。再没有闻到Sherlock飘渺的须后水香味就挠心挠肺地渴望。他真的，已经很努力了。直到现在。该死的Sherlock，为什么他要——

门上响起一记轻敲声。

“如果你想要的话也可以借去啦，”Sherlock以最甜美的声音隔着门说道，“只要用完洗干净就行。当然，你不会忘记清理的，你可是个医生。总之我就把它放在浴室了，好吗？”

随后是片刻静默，再来是沉重的下楼脚步声。

John用掌根按住眼睛，呻吟着。

“我了个大艹。”他叹息。

————————

过了两天，确切地说是两晚，John做梦了。浴室里总是挂着那件诱人的黑色塑料杯，使John的情欲如同一根向上的抛物线，不断高涨。他忍下来了。那天他甚至能够直视Sherlock的双眼。他镇定自若非常冷静！

而梦里，他却走进浴室，望见一丝不挂的Sherlock，皮肤闪着珍珠般莹白的光，站在淋浴间里对着墙。John花了一点儿时间才意识到，侦探正将勃起的性器刺入墙壁瓷砖上长出的一个挑逗而情色的阴道里。

John一惊，醒了，下身濡湿。

————————

那个黑色飞机杯一直呆在浴室窗台上，洁白中的一块黒渍。然而，从Sherlock时不时地散发出的柔光中，可以推断出使用频率相当固定，甚至令人不太好意思多想。显然Sherlock的欲求还不低呢。

John非常努力地不去想。

他又在Barts上了一礼拜班，不过是中夜班，所以既能避开与Sherlock共处的傍晚，又能趁天没亮前睡上几个小时。

生活一帆风顺，真的一帆风顺。减少会面相当有用。侦探正忙着追查一起相当狡猾的保险欺诈案。其实那案子的复杂程度实在寥寥，某天早晨，吃完面包的Sherlock这样告诉John，顶多打个四分。不过还算有些趣味，顺便能一边等待实验结果一边打发掉时间。他不肯说手头的实验到底是哪样，只是一脸神秘地嚼着面包，看着报纸。

John却费了极大的力气，不把视线集中在那两片饱满的、随着一口一口的咀嚼而动作的嘴唇上。

————————

一个周四的夜晚，10：45，John下班回到家。这天真累人，John差不多整个当班时间都在处理两名严重的车祸伤者。一名死亡，另一名则不得不被截肢。他得喝杯威士忌，然后好好地睡一觉。

而他最不想看到的就是Sherlock，身上散发着熟悉的粉色柔光的Sherlock，还有一间满是诱人水蒸气的、仿佛在大声宣告侦探是如何独自享受夜晚时光的浴室。

与此同时Sherlock只埋头于电脑中。

“是什么？”John的脑袋探到Sherlock肩膀上，然后他立刻后悔了，因为Sherlock的体热散发出美妙的气息击中了他，那是古龙水混杂着潮湿感和男性的气息。

“电子表格。”

“是的，我看得懂，你这傻瓜。”

Sherlock轻哼。“我正试图把Stepney那块地方的某一特定区域里，贫民与犯罪的统计学相关资料整理出来。”

“犯罪学中的自由主义。知道你这么关心穷人，我真高兴。”John打趣道。

“我正在寻找年轻人帮派活跃的地区。”Sherlock嘀咕。

“预防犯罪学。也很好。相当有同情心啊。”

“喂，滚啦。”Sherlock并非真的带有恶意地吵闹起来。John觉得他大概还徜徉在快感余韵里，所以就径自走向浴室，刷牙洗漱，并决定不去思考那些诸如为什么地板瓷砖上有水滴，或者为什么Sherlock的眼睛看起来特别迷蒙诱人，之类问题。

要是没有那玩意儿，本来这整个“不去想！”的策略都能行之有效，真的，真的可以。

因为，在晚上10：53这个精确的时间，在牙刷刷到他的右上第七磨牙的那一刻，突然，因为震惊，时间停驻了很久很久；John Hamish Watson上尉，退役的诺森伯兰枪兵团兼皇家陆军医疗队八号士兵，现Barts急诊科外科医以及伯芒西车道医疗中心医生（上级医师为Dr.Sarah Sawyer），其理智的底限受到极大冲击，且迅速突破屏障，进入神志不那么清楚的阶段。

当他站在洗脸池前懒洋洋地刷着牙齿里侧时，视线不经意地瞥见的，是一个硕大，粉嫩的硅胶假阴茎，并由吸盘固定在淋浴间内的瓷砖上。

如果John的大脑还有那么一丝理性的话，他应该抽空感叹一下那吸盘真是太牢固太好用了。不过他只顾手忙脚乱地拼命把它从墙上拔下来，甚至拿了把镊子，一头戳进吸盘里让空气进入，打破真空的吸力。

————————

Sherlock简短地向上一瞥。“牙膏。”他说。

“啥？”

“你嘴巴里都是牙膏泡沫。”

“啥？哦，对对。”John端起他在走往浴室途中倒上的威士忌杯子，喝了一口，把口感糟糕的液体全吐进厨房水槽。然后再走回来。

“Sherlock？”

“嗯嗯？”

“这他妈是什么？”

他举起那仍然闪着湿润水光的，巨大的粉红色物体，拳头伸到Sherlock鼻子底下。

Sherlock抬眼看了一会儿。换作其他任何人，John都觉得对方会羞耻，或者最起码有点难为情。而对于Sherlock，那双海水般的碧色眼瞳，John认定了他只会流露出傲慢的蔑视，和一句尖锐的“那又怎样？”

但事实上他只看见赤裸裸的欲望，这欲望令他呼吸一窒。Sherlock的双眼，在燃烧。

他顿时明白了一切。

不仅仅是Sherlock想要他这个事实。

甚至不仅仅是Sherlock自始至终在计划整件事。

而是，Sherlock，今晚，为了John，花了很久准备自己。

“哦艹。”John倒吸一口气。

“没错。”Sherlock的声音太低沉，几乎难以听清。

“你一直——”

“没错。”

“啊啊，都他妈湿成——”

“没错。”

一瞬间发生了很多事。

John的手抓住Sherlock的衬衫，牢牢抓住那单薄的，白色的，被Sherlock的体温暖热起来的棉布。Sherlock的手指嵌进John的胳膊，深深地陷在肌肉里。Sherlock双唇微启。他微微侧过头时，就有轻柔的甜蜜吐息吹拂在John的身上。John把他拉起来仰面推倒在餐桌上。Sherlock发出满含欲望的破碎呻吟，那呻吟声沿着John的脊柱一路往下直击他的腿间，让他的双球精神抖擞地一抽。而John那紧贴着室友研磨的身体却突然冒出汗水，突然地饥渴起来，鼓胀的勃起擦到Sherlock的。

“拜托。”Sherlock喘息道。

John吻他。John吻他那张迷人的嘴，那双饱满得匪夷所思的唇，如同他与Sherlock初遇时就想做的那样。他伸进舌头，碰着Sherlock的，动情地颤抖。John品尝他，挑弄他，将他拆吃入腹，直至两人都气喘吁吁。他们都已无法思考这样做会招致什么结果，他们已无法清醒地思考，脑中只有唯一的念头：

还要更多。

Sherlock的嘴唇，柔软地贴在John的脸颊上，被John一个白天过后冒出的胡茬刮过，然后来到他耳边，向他耳语出轻若蚊蚋的渴求。

“求你，John。”

“你愿意吗？”

“上帝，我愿意。”

John的手匆忙去解Sherlock的皮带和拉链。手指笨拙，在欲火下几乎麻木。Sherlock则灵巧地拉开John的裤头，两人的裤子和内裤都被褪到膝盖。

“啊啊，上帝。”有一瞬间，John呆住了。

Sherlock的性器长而匀称，嫩粉色，非常漂亮。他割过包皮，这点与John不同，并且此刻非常、非常地硬挺。John的手指悄悄向那儿伸去。Sherlock扭了一下，呜咽着。

把Sherlock Holmes弄得呜咽的人是我，John心想。

然后他抓住Sherlock的手腕将他翻转过来，胸口和肩膀都贴上桌子。载玻片，电脑，记事本乃至试管都四面八方乱飞，两人都无暇去管。John简直忍不住口水，他的手抚过Sherlock美妙的臀部曲线，以及两片肉瓣间的缝隙。

Sherlock呻吟。

接着，当John的指尖从他的会阴来到穴口时，他感觉到了。肛塞的硅胶底部。

他的膝盖发软差点脱力。他扑到桌上，额头靠在Sherlock的肩胛骨之间，头昏目眩。

“我一直在等着你。”Sherlock小声说。

轮到John忍不住了。他扶着Sherlock的腰，把自己的分身挤进他的股缝里。Sherlock往后靠，不停地哆嗦。

“拜托……求你了？”

没有任何东西能阻止他了，不论是爆发热核战争还是僵尸大军到来，甚至把最新的James Bond电影预告放在John面前，他也不会停手。他的理智还有一息尚存，不过得说那是知觉层面了——没有什么能够胜过此刻的Sherlock的气息——因为不管怎么说，他脑子里还有一点儿实际性的想法。John在厨房搜寻，找到了他想要的东西——炉灶上有一瓶油，前几天John用它做过意大利面。感谢上帝他没把它收起来。

Sherlock低吟着往他身上靠，挺着腰，用屁股磨蹭John的老二。眼下他想要什么已经不是问题了，可是肛塞总归要拔出来的。润滑过的手指显然办不到。

John拉起Sherlock的衬衫下摆，撩到腋窝，然后手掌沿着他光裸湿滑的背脊一路爱抚下来，揉捏了片刻那两片饱满诱人的臀瓣，最后，手指探入其中，钳住肛塞。

“艹！”那东西一松动Sherlock就叫喊着。

起初是本能的收紧，接下来随着一声“啵”的钝响，肛塞被拔出来了，带出一大波润滑剂。Sherlock的小穴，湿润，粉红，有点肿胀，就那样敞开着，而后缓缓并拢，犹如花朵。

John得有多强的意志力才没有当场晕倒在地。

他扶着Sherlock的腰，闭了一会儿眼睛，试图冷静下来。然后他以颤抖的手指抓住油瓶，往另一手掌心倒出些许。他把油抹在自己昂首挺胸的老二上，剩余的还有不少。于是他从容不迫地把它们涂抹在Sherlock不断回应他的美妙的臀瓣上，又抓又捏。最后Sherlock的屁股也亮晶晶起来。

这下John再也忍不住了。

他把老二的头端抵在那深粉色的皱褶处，轻喘：“准备好了吗？”

Sherlock用力点头，张开双腿把腰沉到John的高度平面，胸口和手掌都压在桌面上。

John把他的举动当作肯定的回答。经过短暂的、忘却呼吸的预想之后，是一记悠长又甜美的挺入。John把自己全部埋进他的侦探体内。

John停顿片刻，享受那美味的感觉，Sherlock渴切的内壁绞紧了，火热又湿润。John曾经这样做过一两次，和比较大胆的女友们，但这次感觉比以往都要好，比他曾经体会过的一切都要好。

随后Sherlock靠过来，贴在他身上，摇摆臀部。John为之沉沦，立即狂乱地深入他，撞击他，直直进到他的体内深处再整根抽出，将Sherlock挑弄得几近尖叫出声，才再度进攻。不知何时John还成功地把T恤从头顶扯下来丢在地上，俯身向前，感觉Sherlock柔滑的皮肤贴着自己的腹部。

“再用力！”Sherlock喊道，“再来！再用力！哦上帝啊John！”

John脑中厚重的欲望云团被怜爱之情穿透了，他滑下去一只手，绕过Sherlock的腰想抚摸他的分身。Sherlock把他拍开。

“不，不要！只要插我就好，只要插我。”侦探气喘吁吁地说。

“上帝啊！Sherlock！”

快感超出了John的忍受限度，笼罩他全部感官。Sherlock身上的气息，他那近在眼前的柔软而光滑的卷发，他的热意，他的紧窄，他微凉的皮肤以及从白皙纤长的喉咙中逸出的，情色的吟叫。

“操我，啊啊、啊！操我！”Sherlock叫道。

已经在临界点的John往前狠狠挺腰，立即意识到自己戳中了最敏感的那点。Sherlock呜咽嘤咛，体内的肠肉仿佛都在颤栗。John突然感觉前所未有的紧致与火热。

本能终于占据了上风。

John伸手抓住那头乌黑的卷毛。他粗暴地把Sherlock的头往后拽，同时狠狠地撞击他，把桌子都撞得磕磕绊绊。

Sherlock尖叫起来。

然后射了。

John只觉一片白朦的模糊。他感受到Sherlock的下半身颤抖抽搐，甚至听见精液喷洒在地上的声音。但那都仿佛很遥远。此时的John只能漂浮在高潮里。他趴倒在Sherlock苍白的背脊上，牙齿深深咬住一块肌肤，咆哮着，将他灌满。

——————————

Sherlock正在下方支撑着他的身体。John想退出来，却听见侦探啜泣着抓住他的胳膊。John重新把自己埋进去，尽量埋得深点儿，同时感觉有些精液在往下流。他迷迷糊糊地亲吻Sherlock的后颈，想要平过气来。但不管怎么说他已经软掉了，Sherlock的双腿也开始发抖。为了让两人不至于一屁股坐到地上John还是爬了起来，挣扎着站稳。他把Sherlock也拉起，让他面对自己靠在桌边。

映入他眼中的Sherlock的脸几乎让他又硬了。Sherlock的头发乱糟糟地卷着，嘴唇肿胀，两颊嫣红一片汗湿。John觉得自己这辈子都没见过这么淫荡又情色的景象。Sherlock向他眨眼，仍带有高潮的余波，使得John无法自已地吻上他的唇。

等他们总算分开来喘口气，Sherlock的脑袋便靠在John肩膀上。John无比恋慕地抚摸他的卷发。

“哎，我的老天。”Sherlock长叹。

“如愿以偿了嘛，狡猾的小恶魔？”

Sherlock歪头看着John。从他的眼中，John看见了自己从未想过能得以一见的东西。Sherlock——敞开，柔弱，充满期待的样子。

“希望如此，不过那更多的是取决于你。”

“你承认有在设计我？”

“你不接我的暗示！”

“你在暗示？”John失笑。

“显然我做得太含蓄。”Sherlock也微笑。

“一根八英寸长的假阴茎哪里含蓄了？”

“那个当然是我比较直白的手段。”Sherlock翻白眼。

“好吧，挺有用。”John温柔地捧住Sherlock的脸颊。“根据你现在的样子来说，如果我不把你抱去床上，你就直接瘫在地上吧。这一点可直白了。”

Sherlock把手放在John的胸前作为回应。

“我觉得可以先去一起洗个澡。”他提议，视线透过睫毛落到John脸上，“你可以试一下我那根粉红色的小伙伴，我呢就一边给你吸一发。”

“老天，亲爱的，你就不能休息休息吗？”

那只是个偶然的称谓。根本没给John思考的余地就从他口中说出来了。不过似乎对Sherlock有极大的冲击力。

“亲爱的？”他呢喃着，眼睛瞪大了。这个简单的词把他伪装得漫不经心的挑逗都全部击溃。

John的胸腔内部有东西抽紧了。他充满柔情地对那闪烁着碧绿与湛蓝的色彩，犹如海与天交融双眼，微笑，他将这么多年来埋藏在心底里的东西，全部的渴望和希望，所有的希冀与需求，都表露在脸上。

“当然。别说你听不懂。”

Sherlock凝视着他，然后摇头。

“会有哪一天，你不再让我惊喜连连吗，John Watson？”

“希望不会有。”John回答。

 

END


End file.
